The secret of ANBU captain kitsune
by ANBU-kitsune1
Summary: Fem naruto. Naruto finds herself awakening her bloodline at a early age, which then finds herself in ANBU whats her life going to be from here on. Sorry first time and not so good at summarys
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

'Why'

'why me'

'what did I do'

A little blonde girl was running away from a angry mob of people calling her death. She ran and ran until she cam to a corner and turned, tripping over a rock she realize that she's come to a dead end. She feels a shock of pain explode at the bottom of her back and then hears the tearing of her skin, looking over back she realises that a glass bottle Broke on her back ripping both her auras and her lower back."kit are you ok"'who was that, no one cares for her'

The villagers started bashing her, they kicked her in the ribs bricking many. They punched her. Even some shinobi used kunai on her.' I'm only 2 I can't die now, I was going to become hokage'.

Suddenly there was a slash of pain on her eyes and hot liquid flowed down the Side of her eyes. ' she wasn't crying learnt not to cry long time ago'  
When she opened her eyes all she could she was darkness. Then it hit her, they had cut her eyes she was now blind. "oh kit this is all my fault I'm so sorry"

But just before the darkness could take her she something well up inside then her back ripped open and she could see again. Not knowing what she was doing she jumped into the sky seeing she had wings then putting out her hands a force was relished from her hands pushing them away. Seeing they were no match for the 'demon child' they ran away. Landing on the ground she felt her wings rip her back open as they retreated and the darkness finally consumed her.

"KIT"' who was calling me'

" KIT WAKE UP COME OVER HERE"

Naruto opened her eyes, she was in what looked like a sewer? he looked over to a cage. What the hell was this place. But what what he saw startled him. It was kyuubi no kitsune. Now any normal person would run away at seeing kyuubi would run in fright but no not her, she run into the cage and hugged kyuubi. Kyuubi however stared down at the girl dumbfound "you know who I am right?"

asked Kyuubi confusion written all over her face. " yes kyuubi no kitsune. I can have a friend now us demons gotta stick together right."

Kyuubi just sighed "KIT JUST PROMISE ONE THING, NEVER BECOME A WEPON AND NEVER BELIVE THAT YOU ARE A DEMON. IM THE REASON YOU GET CALL A DEMON. I GOT SEALED INSIDE YOU SO NOW THEY THINK YOU ARE ME"

Naruto looked up at kyuubi but she only smiled. " I don't care what they say your my sister. Mama and papa would be happy if you were my sister, stupid madara will pay for what he did."

To say kyuubi was dumbfound would be an understatement, she was absolutely stunned " how do you know that"

" I remember silly. It comes with being an uzamaki, as being a genius comes with being a namikaze. I can talk and think like I'm six but I'm two. But that was also influenced by you. But I may ask how can I see, my eyes were cut."

" ah well it apears you got your bloodline early. In fact you have complete chakra controll at 2 AND you did no work. I guess that's all thanksto kami, now naruto you have the ranagann eyes, BUT they are different. The one you have appears in you family every 500 years. They are the eyes and wings of kami or the shinagami. Though it appears you have both, guess that's no thanks to me but hay. Now this may hurt but focus your chakra to youtpr back" She did what she was told and she felt her back rip open again as two big beautiful wings came out. They were white with black patches her and her hair also dye blood red . " what the hell""now with your wings you can make one deal with shinagami you can do a jutsu that will show some of the future for the next 42 hours and you can fly. Now your eyes we will learn together, but I saguest that you bandage them they have ugly cut that will scar and we can't have people asking questions. I shall teach you a jutsu that will let me out of your body so I can teach you in secret for the next two years until you are at ANBU level and then we will talk to the old man, ok."Naruto was over the moon to hear this she was jumping all around the place. " now what I'm about to teach you is called Kage bunnshin, ok?"She practised for an hour til she was able to make 10 " ok now when you wake up you will fly home, sorry kit but you haven't healed fully so you'l have to fly then get your self healed and go to sleep in the morning we will start training."

This is my first one so please review good or bad.

Also if you have questions the you can find me on twitter as " ANBUkitsune "

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two years later

" so you've been teaching her for the past two years and she's at ANBU level" asked a very bewilder hokage.

" ah yup pretty much"

" and she knows who her mum and dad are, also she remembers everything up to when the day she born."

Kyuubi and naruto nodded their heads. The hokage just sat down shocked. " I really am to old for this shit, ok well you can be itachis apprentice, he will teach you to be an unbu. Itachi come in"

An ANBU with a weasle mask walked in, "hai hokage sama"

" you will now be taking care of naruto she will be joining ANBU in two years, you are to be her sensai"Itachi looked over at naruto sharingan activated.

"ahhhhhhhhhhh" kyuubi dispeled and naruto was crouched on the ground covering her eyes and screaming.

" itachi deactivate you eyes" ordered a very woried hokage.

Itachi did as ordered and naruto stoped screaming, she stode up and unbandiged her there was the large scar that ran through her eyes.

Itachi and the sandamine gasped. She rubed the blood away from her eyes, bandaged them up again then smiled at them. " sorry kyuu sensai has been scared of the sharingan since the night she was controlled. It wasn't her fault she attactrd the village, please don't blame her she's heart broken enough cuz of what happened to me" They just stared at her,

" naruto your eyes can you see" she just shook her head.

" no but I can smell and hear you really well" She pointed at itachi, you smell like a uchiha and your a loud breather"

itachi was shocked no one has ever heard him breath some people think he doesn't breath. " ok I'm curious to what she can do what mask do you want"

he asked thought a little then jumped up and down "I want a kitsune mask. I love foxs"

" now itachi this is a S-rank secret, so you cant tell anyone got it""hai hokage sama"He handed her a fox mask the put a hand on her shoulder and shunshin away to ANBU HQ.

ANBU HQ

" ok show me what you can do" (itachi)

" ok but I will show you something, but on two conditions"

" yes what are they"

" one you tell no one including the old man and you don't take what I'm about to do the wrong way I haven't found a top that suits this yet."

Itachi nodded and naruto unbandaged her eyes then started to take off her shirt. Itachi took a step back trying not to blush like crazy and thanking kami he was wearing a mask.

Once her top was off he could see all the scars on her arms and back then her back riped open and two wings came out and at the same time her eyes opened and her hair turned blood red. He was stuned to say the least there in front of him was a girl with white and black wingsm red hair that used to be blonde and her eyes were those of the ranagann. ,

" what the, well this should be fun, but I will get a top disigned to your wings and your liking ok" he took off his mask and smiled.

" thanks 'tach i sensai. Ah 'tachi do you know we're kashi nii San is?"

she closed her eyes and her wings sunk back into her back and hair turned yellow again. " ahh kakashi? Ahhh yeah in his ofice did you want to see him?"

" yep haven't seen him since mama and papa died"

" ok, come with me. If you don't mind me asking who were you parents." they left the training room and started walking down a coridor" ahhhh Kushina uzamaki and minato namikaze"

Itachi stoped walking and stared at her in shock. " ahhh are you ok 'tachi sensai."She was quickly enbrassed with a hug

" 'tachi?"

" we have been looking for you everywhere, naruto namikaze-uzamaki. My perents knew yours. They were good friends. we have been searching for you for a long time. How about you come meet them to night ne."

She nodded her head and they started walking again. When they reached his room itachi knocked on his door. A guy with a dogs mask and silver hair the denied gravity answered" hmm, oh itachi what brings you here."

" well I found this little girl and she asked where you were, so I brought her here"He looked down at naruto then back at itachi eye brow raised, he bent down to her eye level and smiled. " hello who are you?"

" hmm oh I was silly to think you would recognize me kash nii san. I'm naruto namikaze-uzamaki"She beamed a big foxy smile. Kakashi fell over in shock. " how do you know me did hokage tell you about your perents?"

Naruto laughed confusing Kakashi even more. " no you took me from papas and mamas arms remember" " wait your telling me you remember?"

" we'l its not really a day you forget" she frowned a bit but continued smileing" but how you were born that day there's no way you can remember" Kakashi was beyond confuzzed.

" oh uzamakis live longer and they rember everything up to the day they were born, so yes I do remember you kashi nii san, I never really got to say hi did I?"" ah no but where have you been, I could never find you."

" well I hid, I got in a bad insident I'm now blind so I hid from everyone forgeting that I could have gone to you" Kakashi ran forward and hugged her, " who hurt you naruto, who made you go blind?"The question shocked her

" ummm the villages did they all hate me and on my seconde birthday, a shinobie cut my eyes"Anger and KI was leaking out of him, up until he saw she was still smiling,and his mode softened " well where are you staying at anyway."

" oh that's right, itachi do you live near the park? I don't want to get into any trouble on the way to the park." " there is no way in hell, I'm letting you stay in the park" itachi and Kakashi said at the same time.

Naruto nearly laughed at them." then where do I stay?" " well you can stay with me tonight and if Kakashi is ok with it, you can live with him."Itachi glanced over at Kakashi, he smiled and nodded. Naruto looked between the two, then gave Kakashi a hug says thank you and see you tomorrow then grabbing itachis hand and walking off to his house

Uchiha compound

When itachi walked through the door he called out to his perents," I'm home and guess who I found when walking past the park?" Mikato and fugaku walked up to the door but when they saw naruto they looked like they had seen a ghost. " n-naruto is that really you?"

Naruto just looked at herself then back t the two adults " last I cheacked I was. I do about you but I looked pretty normal to me"Itachi snickered at her coment and his perents ran and hugged her. ' well Imgetting a lot of hugs today' **" what do you expect you were gone for two years. They probably thought ou were dead"** ' well someones in a bad mode did you want to go for a walk?' **" well now that you mention it I wouldn't mind streatching my legs"** She did the signs for Kage bunnshi and a fox appeared next to her steping away from itachis perents she bent down to the fox.

" happy now, but your not alowd to leave my side ok?"** " yes, but can I have a drink** Naruto looked over to mikato, she just smiled and walked into the kitchen, to return with a small boul of milk. Which kyuubi gladly drank, naruto laughed shanking her head at fugakos horrified face. " she isn't what everyone thinks she is, she was controlled by an Uchiha. Which I won't name because you won't believe me, but she never wanted to do any harm to the village" He sered to relax at hearing that.

" why don't you go up stairs to my ototos room, he's only a little older then you are"She looked up at him, smiled then ran up the stairs with kyuubi not far behind her. " that is some girl" " yes, yes she is"

Sasuke pov

There was some comotion going on down stairs but I didn't pay a tension it was probably just itachi coming home. I dicided just to continue reading my scroll till I heard a knock on my door. I put the scroll down and walked to the door. When I opened there was a blonde girl there with a fox behind her, she was a little younger then I was.

" are you itachis ototo?" I just nodded. " oh good what's your name I'm naruto"

" sasuke, your not. Fan girl are you?"They just staired at him then started laughing " you...have...fan...girls" she tried to say trough fits of laughter.

I wasn't sure how to react. " no I'm not a fangirl, why waste time dreaming over something I can't have, when I can train to be strong" i was quite surprised to hear her answer. " ah well did you want to come in" she was way into the room whe the fox spoke up.

**" kit it's six you have to get out" **

" ah shit ahhhh" She was franticaly looking around the room for a window, when she found one she tried to open it and failed she tried to run to the door but fell over, " ahh shit, I realy hate this part of being your vesel" "Sorry kit but that's what you get for not half doing for two days" And with that said she turned into a small fox with a fire like patten fur. She got up and ran out the door and down stairs.

I chased after her and before she could leave the house I picked her up. She tried to get out of my hold until she gave up. Itachi walked in curious to the comosion till he noticed what was in my hands.

Naruto pov

" well I'm screwed, why you chatch me, don't you think I'm a freak?" I just looked up at him. " naa you look cute like a fox, what you think oniisan?"Itachi scratched under my chin and I melted at the touch, he laughed and said,

" very cute, how long do you stay like this?" **" we'l because she has Been stuborn to the half form for the past two days all night and half of tomorrow but I have trained her to fight like this seeing as she can willingly take this form. So she is used to being in it**"I just rolled my eyes then realised I was still bing held. " ahh you can put me down now" sasuke did as told. We spent the rest of the night joking and having fun.

thanks for reading, please leave a review

Im going to do a poll seeing as I can't think of who to put her with. Put a name in the review to tell me who thank you.

Naruto x ?

Itachi

Sasuke

Kakashi

Thanks again for reading


End file.
